


art

by uhohcanteen



Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, Genderbend Eddie Kaspbrak, Genderbend Richie Tozier, Original Art, gender swap, genderswap eddie kaspbrak, genderswap richie tozier, lesbian reddie, my art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhohcanteen/pseuds/uhohcanteen
Summary: wanted to do a gender swap losers club bc there’s a severe lacking of it. this is literally it it’s just an art thing i made on my phone on procreate :-)





	art

[yes this is my twitter](https://twitter.com/wormlovebot/status/1188599665526300673?s=21)

so actually idk how to insert pics on mobile so here’s a link whoops 🤡 


End file.
